User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Piscine Wyvern Discussion
The following list below is a list Ecological and Lore Info of some monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with info on the series' lore. These are official data that are taken from Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 1", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2", "Hunter's Encyclopedia G", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4", "Nintendo Dream", "Famitsu", "4gamer", "Monster Hunter Festa", "Monster Hunter", "Monster Hunter 2", "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite", "Monster Hunter 3", "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter Generations", "Monster Hunter XX", "Monster Hunter: World", "Monster Hunter Online", and "Monster Hunter Frontier". Additional Notes: *Most of this info comes from both in-game, official books, magazine issues, and articles taken from Capcom. *Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. are included with the Normal Species. **Do note there are some exceptions to this. *Newer monsters aren't included on here until later due to some additional info on them, such as items, not being released until later. *Some older monsters may not be on here due to not being researched as of yet. What are Piscine Wyverns? Piscine Wyverns (Japanese 魚竜種'')'' are a class of monsters introduced in the first generation. This class is made up of wyverns that have evolved to be specialized in swimming in just about anything and that lack the ability to fly. List of Monsters in this Class Delex *Delex are Piscine Wyvern found living in the Sandy Plains, Dunes, and Great Desert. *The front limbs of Delex have evolved into fins while their back limbs have degenerated completely. *Delex look very different compared to most other Piscine Wyverns. Their shape allows them to swim in the sand and to sort of crawl on land. *In the sands, Delex can be found traveling in groups of five to six. While traveling together, Delex will feed on small creatures and corpses though if they find a large monster, the Delex will hunt it down. The Delex will surround the large prey, so it can't escape, before attacking it by spitting sand at the creature. Once the group kills the prey item, they will swarm and devour the prey. *One lone Delex is very weak alone, in a group Delex can overpower some larger prey. Though once at least one member of their group is killed, the Delex group will swim away from a threat as quickly as possible. *Unlike Cephalos, Delex aren't led by an extremely large leader. *Delex can be seen following Jhen Mohran and Dah'ren Mohran do to them wanting to feed on leftovers left behind by the giants. This is risky, however, since the giants may also swallow the Delex while feeding, leaving behind fins or other parts in their mouth. **This allows hunters to follow Delex if in search of a Jhen Mohran or a Dah'ren Mohran. *Many cultures like eating the organs such as the liver of Delex. Cephalos and Cephadrome *Cephalos are about the size of a Yian Kut-Ku while Cephadrome are bigger than Yian Kut-Kus. **Cephadrome get bigger do to their stance as a boss among the Cephalos. *Cephalos have sandy colored scales due to the desert's sand and their scales true color is actually blue, much like Jhen Mohran. **Some rare individuals actually have purple colored scales and pink fins. *They hunt mostly at night but have been witnessed to hunt at day and travel in huge packs when migrating to new hunting grounds. *From spending large amounts of time swimming in the sand, their eyesight has become very poor and now they are nearly blind. *Cephalos and Cephadromes listening for not only for the footsteps of prey but also for the breathing of prey. If the sounds are extremely loud, they will be shocked out the ground and stunned by the loud sound. *They can't breath in the sand so they have to occasionally jump out the sand in order to breath air. While swimming however, they will swallow some of the sand as they swim and store it in an organ in their body. They will combine the sand with mucus and save this sand as a weapon to injure prey. *Their dorsal fins are able to cut prey by just passing by prey while some fins have paralyzing venom. *When prey is killed, they drag it under the sand to feed on it. *Cephalos and Cephadrome start of life in water. The females will lay their eggs in water from a desert oasis before the eggs later on hatch during the dry season. After hatching, they will learn to swim in the mud and as the mud gradually dries, becoming harder and tougher for the young to swim in, they will slowly learn how to swim in the hardened mud until they are able to swim in sand. *Their scales hold large amounts of moisture, perfect for activities in the desert. *Cephalos milt has a delicious texture and its sweetness melts on your tongue. *Cephalos don't live very long while Cephadrome live twice as long as. *Cephadrome lead the Cephalos pack and is the one that attacks prey plus feeds on prey first. They also have the role of protecting the Cephalos from danger, willing to even attack Diablos in order to give their pack a chance to flee from the danger while they distract it. *The HC Cephadrome seem to be old Cephadrome that have led their pack for many years and have even taught them to follow their orders with certain actions. *Their livers are said to be able to cure all sorts of illnesses. Plesioth and Green Plesioth *Plesioth breath through their skin and have lungs. *Their swimming speed is said to be faster than a galloping horse and they are faster than a Leviathan. *The water that Plesioth fires from its mouth is water that it swallowed while swimming. *Plesioth do eat giant crocodiles found in Jungles and other areas besides a few other creatures. *It turns out Plesioth in certain regions can be vary from each other like New World and Old World. Plesioth in the New World seem to be better adapted for sea life. *They were just recently discovered to be able to survive in saltwater but before it was thought they were only adapted to freshwater. *Plesioth are a rare sight in some regions like Val Habar. *Some places may have outbreaks with Plesioth that are living close to some areas. *The Green Plesioth is its own species and it is also said that it is better adapted for land. *Its hunting style is believed to be opposite to the normal Plesioth's hunting style. *Giant Plesioth seen in the New World are rare individuals that are usually found in Moga's Region. *A Plesioth's eggs hatch inside its body. Like sharks, the first few that hatch eat the eggs and the other young inside the womb. Only a few of them will survive to adulthood, when the mother gives birth. This proves that Plesioth are cannibalistic, at least when they are young. *A Plesioth's fang is sharp enough to shatter a Carapaceon's shell. *Plesioth's scales always shine, even when it dries. A scale from older Plesioth can fend off claw and fang attacks. *Inside their fin's spines, a horrific neurotoxin can be found in them. Zenith Plesioth *Zenith Plesioth is an old Plesioth that has further developed its head. It has developed giant fangs at the bottom of its jaws and has small protrusions on its head. **It can also open its mouth wider than a normal Plesioth. *It has further developed its head so that it can produce powerful roars, however, Zenith Plesioth still hates loud sounds like other Piscine Wyverns. *Compared to younger individuals, Zenith Plesioth has more vivid colors. *Unlike normal Plesioth, the venom in its fins have degenerated. However, it has evolved another weapon to capture prey. Zenith Plesioth is able to produce a semi-solid "gel" in its body, which traps and suffocates prey in a manner of minutes. It can use this gel both on land and in water. **Zenith Plesioth is also known to coat its body with the gel so that it can swing blobs of it at prey. Lavasioth and Lavasioth Subspecies *They are extremely aggressive and are rare compared to other Piscine Wyverns. *There is a large amount of coal that covers Lavasioth's body, making that powerful armor. *It is said that rare ore can be found in their armor. *It appears that red aura sometimes seen on Lavasioth is from a special organ. *Their scales are a beautiful gold in color, which connects to their other relative, Goldenfish. *Lavasioth hunt on the land and will leave the lava to ambush prey. They will prey on anything they can kill in their territory. *They can't chew their food from their poor teeth but they swallow their prey in chunks. *Lavasioth's legs are powerful, allowing them to jump pretty high, even while on land. *Lavasioth have been confirmed to live in more than one region. *They breath through their nose, so they do have lungs and it seems they can't smell anymore. In a long run, Pulmonary Respiration. *Its eyes are bad like other Piscine Wyverns. *Its believed that its auditory organ isn't very strong so it can't really make to many sounds though some of its senses are said to be strong. *The Lavasioth Subspecies is a male Lavasioth during Breeding Season that has covered itself in rare volcanic ore. *Their teeth are strong enough to break through a Apceros' defense. *The fins are powerful weapons, even just the smaller fins. *Its unknown what the HC Lavasioth is/what causes it. Maybe a Lavasioth that has taken better care of itself, unlike others from its teeth or maybe it has something to do with certain volcanic rocks. Aruganosu and Goruganosu *They were both first seen as Unknown Monsters Rampaging On the Towers until hunters got the biggest shock of their life. *They are actually said to be fighting each other and that is their way with communicating with each other. **Its even said that they will call truces when faced with another threat. *They were first discovered in an unexplored part of the Towers. *Their nature and abilities make them seem like make believe monsters with the powers of Elder Dragons. *They are treated as another species of Lavasioth or just a close relative of them. They are both considered to have the same ancestor but adapted for their own unique living. *Their scales and body are said to have special powers and, to be reflective to light. *Aruganosu's scales are said to be cold as ice and a beautiful silver while Goruganosu's scales are said to harden after a period of time. *Its said that their population is quite small. Jyuratodus *Jyuratodus is a large Piscine Wyvern that rules of the swamps of the Wildspire Waste. It is a highly territorial species that is known for attacking other monsters within that range of the Wildspire Waste. **Sometimes it has turf wars with Barroth. *It uses mud to capture prey and to protect itself from threats. *By Jyuratodus utilizing the swamp, it is able to attack prey by using mud as a weapon and by using the environment to its fullest potential. *Jyuratodus leaves behind muddy piles when it swims. Hunters can use these piles as platforms to get out of the muddy bogs of the swamp. Questions and Theories *You guys can ask questions and make up some theories here if you want too! Anyway, enjoy learning about the monsters! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Ecology Category:Piscine Wyvern Ecology Category:Lore